Powers Galore
by Mandy M Dee
Summary: the title explains itself...complete
1. Fun in the Sun

**So I decided to write this story. I really think this will be interesting and fun. Tell me what you think, this chapter is explaining alot and all. The actoin will happen soon. :) let me know what you think please.**

**But bascically the shooting didn't happen. But Jake is back. This chapter should explain everything thing else. Oh and the wholle fire thing didn't happen okay?**

**ENJOY.**

It happened on a Wednesday.

Unexpected.

Unbelievable.

Unpredictable.

They lie there on the boat, unconscious. All of them. Covered in the unknowing liquid. Drenched. Covered all over, smelling and looking quite repulsive. Unaware how new and unusual their lives were to become.

Nathan and Lucas along with Brooke, Peyton, Haley, and even their new friend Marcus all decided to celebrate Jake's homecoming. Even though Marcus never met him, he had become friends with Lucas and Nathan when they had met in detention. And even Rachel came along. As much as her and Brooke argued and disagreed a lot, Rachel and Marcus seemed to enjoy each other's company. Brooke put aside her personal feelings for Rachel and agreed to let her come along, because Marcus had the hots for her. They explained Jake, and his story and they were more then happy to come along. It had been a long hard fight Jake had with Nikki. And he won. Jenny was his. All his.

"Why don't we do something fun, but simple." Peyton had suggested. She knew Jake wouldn't want to be up for anything crazy, he was happy, he would love to celebrate. Just nothing to out of the ordinary.

"Why not my dad's boat? We take it out for the day, bring food, fish, go tubing, swimming. Just relaxing and fun." Brooke smiled. Proud of her idea.

"I think its perfect." Haley agreed.

"Okay, then that's what we'll do. Peyton you bring Jake, make sure you keep it as secret as you can. We'll take care of the rest." Lucas told her.

Peyton nodded in agreement and smiled. Who would of known. Last year at this time, if someone would of told Peyton about how happy she would be at this moment she would of looked them dead in the eye and told them they were crazy.

Brooke, her best fried hated her. And she had a right to. Brooke fell head over heals for Lucas, who at the time, just didn't feel the same way. Peyton defiantly had feelings for him. But she knew she blew it with Lucas.

On more then one account she just wanted to open up and tell him how she felt. But she was scared. She was scared to death. And when she did, it was to late. He was with Brooke.

Peyton and Lucas royally screwed things over when they hooked up behind Brookes back.

Her chances with Lucas, were no longer available and her best friend couldn't even look at her in the eye.

Even so, she met Jake. The one who made Peyton feel so much better in that crappy situation. But then he had to leave because she, had let the mother of his child, take her while shopping with Brooke. Who had finally forgiven her, but not fully trusted her yet of course. Jake had to hide, because it was Peytons fault.

But everything finally was falling into place. Brooke was her best friend again. Jake was coming home, for good. With Jenny. And her and Lucas were friends, good friends at that.

In fact everyone seemed happy, even with the hard times they had to deal with.

For Brooke it was mostly going from incredibly rich, to incredibly broke. Then there was Felix she experimented with. It was over before it really even began. Luckily her dad got a new job, making her rich again. And happy. And eventually Lucas claimed how he loved her and how he desperately wanted to be with her. After weeks of thinking and heart pounding debating, she wouldn't let him get away. She loved him just as well. She did something she never thought she would do. She gave him her heart. And he gracefully gave his back.

Lucas had to deal with his father who he thought was good for a brief moment, but really was just an evil man as he always was. He stopped paying for his heart medication, he told him he didn't want him in his life. EVER. Lucas didn't really care. He only worried about his heart, which he told his mother about after nearly collapsing while he was on a run. She put him on the medicine right away and freaked out on Dan of course. How dare he keep a secret like that away from her. Then the fact that his uncle had left for so long. Broken hearted, thanks to his father's doing. Thankfully he came back, and now he and Karen were happy together, finally. He had the girl he loved. His mom had the man she loved. Life, was good.

Nathan and Haley had overcome a huge deal. With Haley leaving Nathan and then showing back up again. Nathan never thought he could forgive her. Never could let her in again. But he was wrong. Haley showed him how truly sorry she was. How much she really loved him, and she would never. Ever. Screw it up again. After months of tears, arguing, lovemaking, and talking. They worked it out, and are now happier then ever.

Rachel and Marcus didn't really have anything that bad to worry about. Rachel was the new girl who automatically got on Brooke's bad side. But she didn't care much to that. She dealt with readjusting, which wasn't hard for her. Marcus was just getting used to his new group of friends. Which he really enjoyed. He could be a jerk when he wanted to, but for the most part. He was sweet. Especially to Rachel.

Peyton had to deal with Jake, the boy she fell in love with leaving..again. It hurt her so much but she had to let him do it. Then she found out about her being adopted, her real mother died of cancer. It was all to much Peyton thought. Until her friends and her father helped her get through it. But the day that really made everything better was when she got the call from Jake Jagelski they day he said the words she loved to repeat over and over again in her head.

"Peyton. I'm coming home. I"m coming home and I want to be with you. I love you."

Peyton drove along smiling at the memory of that lovely phone call.

"So where are we going again?" Jake asked Peyton...again. She had showed up at his house with a blind fold and he kept wondering why.

"I told you. Out." Peyton giggled.

With about fifteen minutes of driving they finally stopped. Jake could smell the aroma of the water when he opened his door.

"Your taking me fishing?" Jake asked.

"Will you hush." Peyton motioned him over to where Brooke's dad's boat was parked where Haley,Nathan, Lucas, and Brooke all stood with a poster which had WELCOME BACK. Written on it. Peyton counted to three on her fingers and took the blindfold off causing Jake's mouth to drop open and their friends to yell surprise.

He was overwhelmed with joy at the fact they had done this all for him. They immediately left for a long and exciting day.

Unfortunately for Marcus, he suffered from a big case of sea sickness. And he went below to sleep, dreading when he agreed to go on the boat with his new group of friends.

They started with some fishing with much to Brooke's dismay meant actually touching fish.

"But they are all slimy Lucas.!" Brooke whined after Lucas caught one and pleaded for her just to touch it.

"Come on you big chicken, I dare you." Lucas continued putting the fish in her face.

Everyone was staring with a grin on their face waiting to see if she would do it.

Who was Brooke to turn down a dare. It was only a fish right?

"Ugh. Fine."

Lucas smiled and turned his head towards Nathan.

"Told you I could make her say yes."

Brooke raised her eyebrow and gave him the evil eye and quickly reached towards the disgusting Gil breathing fish and grabbed it with her hand.

Shrieking the entire time she opened Lucas's shirt and shoved it right in.

Everyone gasped and immediately roared with laughter looking at Lucas.

His expression from smiley and chirpy went to disgusted and freaked out.

He jumped around on both feet trying to get the fish to get out of his shirt. He bent down and wiggled vigorously for the fish to just fall out. With that failing he bent the opposite way trying to now reach his hand down his shirt to grab it out.

"Ew, ew get it out!" Lucas yelled like a girl, causing them to laugh even louder.

Lucas ran backwards running into the end of the boat and causing him to flip overboard straight into the water.

He swam right up and looked at his friends, who now were in tears and almost died when they say the fish, causing Lucas to act like such a wimp swim away as fast as he could from him.

"Its not funny." he mumbled getting out of the water.

"No, no, no." Brooke laughed out loud. "Its freaking hilarious."

She bent over holding her stomach.

"Oh my god I'm laughing so hard my stomach hurts." She continued to laugh with tears in her eyes.

"Pay back's a bitch." he smiled gently looking at Brooke.

"What was that fish boy?" she asked, still laughing.

"Let me show you."

"Lucas don't!" she tried to run but he grabbed on to her and started to carry her to the back of the boat knocking into Haley causing her to fall down into the water.

"Sorry Haley!" Lucas called out with Brooke slung over his shoulder. "Go save her Brooke."

"Lucas Scott don't you dare!" she called out.

With that Lucas kissed her on the forehead and shoved her overboard joining her friend.

"I'm going to kill you Lucas." Haley called out.

"Sorry Hales." Lucas laughed.

"Yo man that's my wife." Nathan joked, giving his brother a hard shove but before Lucas fell he grabbed onto Nathan causing him to fall right in with his older brother.

The four of them in the water continued to splash around and scream with joy. They decided to have chicken fights, and as difficult as it was not to have a bottom to stand on Nathan and Lucas did their best with Haley and Brooke on their shoulders.

"Bring it on Tutor Wife." Brooke yelled.

Jake and Peyton looked on at their friends and sat back on the boat. Jake put his arm around Peyton causing them both to smile.

"Its good to be home Peyton. It's good to be home."

**Review Please :)**


	2. TOXIC

"Its getting late you guys." Peyton told them when she could see the sun starting to disappear. "And it looks like a storm is coming."

"Shit this sucks, I'm not to good at driving at night and I really suck at driving in storms. I think we should be going." Brooke told them.

They all started packing their things, yawning from their long day trying to hurry. The storm was coming faster then they thought.

"Thanks guys. It was a lot of fun." Jake smiled looking at his caring friends.

"No problem." Nathan responded pounding fists with him.

"Yeah, hopefully you wont ever have to leave again." Lucas chimed in.

"Done already?" Marcus appeared walking up from below.

"Oh look who it is. Feeling any better?" Peyton asked. From Marcus's expression Peyton could tell it was a no.

"Just wondering when we're leaving." he stared. "Not saying I want to, I mean I don't want to be the party pooper or anything." Marcus finished.

"Your not. ." Haley told him.

"Yeah were getting ready to leave now. It's about to storm." Nathan told him.

With that a wave rocked the boat from side to side, causing Marcus's face to turn to a shade of green before he ran over the boat to puke and then wobbled downstairs and continued to rest.

"Poor kid." Jake told them.

"Yeah well the water is going to be choppier then before, its always like this when its storming, or near a storm." Lucas told them.

"Yay for us." Brooke joked.

"Wow look at that." Haley pointed towards what her eyes were looking at, changing the subject.

It was a huge fishing boat coming in their direction. It was old looking, and it wasn't close enough for them to see anyone on it.

"Wow, haven't seen any of them around here, like that in a long time." Brooke told them.

"When's the last time you were out here Brooke?" Peyton laughed.

"True."

"Alright cool boat, lets go." Nathan told them.

"What you don't like admiring old fishing boats Nathan?" Lucas asked laughing.

"Of course I do, just not when the water looks like that." he said pointing to the water which was getting worse by the minute.

"This is so odd how its changing so quickly." Haley said out loud.

They started to go, not to fast though, the water was really wavy and even more rough. The big fishing boat was getting closer and they were going in that direction. It was only when they were close enough they saw the big tub on the side labeled TOXIC on the side of it with big red words.

"What the hell is that." Lucas asked looking towards it.

Before anyone could answer the storm seemed to turn up about 5 notches.

"Hold on!" Nathan yelled grabbing Haley as the boat started to rumble back and forth.

They each grabbed onto something and Marcus ran up from above to see what the hell was going on.

"Marcus be careful!" Peyton yelled as another wave came crashing down on the gang causing them all to cough from sea water entering their mouths. They were now drenched with water.

"This is crazy." Brooke yelled. "Nothing like this has ever happened before!"

With all of the commotion they almost didn't see the big so called "fishing" boat coming towards them.

"Brooke the boat! Turn the boat!" Rachel screamed.

Brooke moved the wet hair out of her face and looked up to see the ship headed right for them. She quickly turned the wheel and they turned just missing the ship. And yet another wave came causing them to become drenched again.

That was followed by thunder, and a bright light of lightening right after.

There was a loud pop and the gang looked up. The huge tub with the thick bold words TOXIC written on it was turning over.

"Oh shit." Marcus yelled.

"Watch out!" Jake screamed as they all bent over trying to protect themselves.

They tub fell over pouring over tons and tons of unknown liquid all over them. It was a disgusting brown orange color and it smelled disgusting. They kept their heads bent over and tried to cover themselves as best they could. However the smell was making them all dizzy. Lucas was holding Brooke and she was the first to pass out.

"B...Brooke!" Lucas yelled out as best he could.

Only moments later Lucas felt himself getting dizzy and fell to the ground as well. The rest of them were all dropping like flies. The last one to fall was Peyton. She looked up, seeing the liquid was done being poured onto them she looked and saw her friends all lying down, passed out. Covered in this gunk. She tried to keep her balance but her head was pounding and she felt dizzy.

"Wake up!" she called out. "Please."

Peyton looked down as she felt rain starting to fall onto her. She took one more look around as the big boat sailed away and Peyton fell to the ground.

**hmm what's going to happen to them? Review please!**


	3. Totally Unreal

**New Chapter, here ya go... OH and just to let ya know, i wont be updating as much :( i have school in just 6 days! but i'll try every free minute i have. Cause i have field hockey after school every single day too! i know it sucks!**

Nathan woke up to find a doctor, his mother, and father in the room with him.

"Oh god, my head is killing me." he groaned out loud.

"Oh sweetie, you're awake!" Deb shrieked as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Welcome back son." Dan smiled rubbing his head.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

"In their own rooms. Everyone else is awake. Just getting tests done." the doctor told him. "While you were unconscious we gave you some as well. The results should be back shortly."

"Tests. For what?" Nathan asked sitting up.

"Nathan, do you remember what happened?"

Nathan thought hard about his encounter out on the boat.

"I just remember it starting to storm, and we were on our way to leave when some shit got poured all over us that was on some boat. It was labeled...umm.. God dammit what was the label."

"Toxic?" The doctor, Deb, and Dan all answered all once.

"Yeah, toxic." Nathan shook his head.

"That is what they were all saying. You don't remember being brought here, or what ever happened after you were covered in that liquid?"

"Nope. Sorry."

"Its okay. I'll be back with your results soon. You need rest."

"Um excuse me." Nathan called out before the doctor could leave.

"Yes?"

"Can I see my wife?"

"Of course." the doctor smiled. "You can sit with her in her room to wait for the results. Right this way son."

- - -

Lucas herd a knock at the door and then in entered Brooke.

"What are you doing here? You should be resting the doctor says." Lucas told her.

"Oh please, I'm fine. Besides I will be resting. With you next to me." she smiled.

"Are you okay?" he kissed her as she sat next to him in his bed.

"I feel great actually. The doctors seem worried and afraid that we're in some danger. But honestly Lucas, I've never felt better in my life."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. When I woke up here I felt so well rested and I don't know. Happy."

Brooke giggled at the way he said it.

"You know you look kind of sexy in a hospital gown." Lucas told her in a sexy voice.

"Really? Because you look disgusting."

"Hey!" Lucas growled.

Brooke laughed and kissed him.

Lucas kissed her back moving a piece of hair behind her ear when someone walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt." a doctor walked in from behind along with Karen.

"Uh sorry." Brooke laughed.

"Well Lucas and Brooke I actually have yours too. Your results are in."

Lucas and Brooke both took a deep breathe and started to listen.

"Um well Brooke you look good. Everything is fine. Better actually. Which is very odd because of what we found you in. Your vital signs, good. Your heart rate, and pulse. Better the ever." He smiled looking.

"Goody." Brooke clapped her hands together and shined the room with a big grin.

"Now Lucas." the doctor said, looking through some papers. "Ah here we are Lucas Scott."

Lucas grabbed onto Brooke's hand and his mother's hoping for the best.

"Well something very unusual happened with you. Something we are going to need for you to stay longer for. Its very, very unlikely. Seems impossible."

"Jesus what is it already." Brooke mumbled under her breathe.

"Is it bad ?" Karen asked.

"Actually, its amazingly good. Lucas you had a heart condition known as HCM, correct?"

Lucas looked up confused. "Had?"

"Yes, its gone now."

"What?" Lucas, Brooke, and Karen all said at once.

"Yes, I told you. Very unusual. It's a genetic disease and it shouldn't ever go away. But doing the tests, we checked on it and its fine. Everything is good, no no actually, its great."

Lucas was stunned, along with the two others. They didn't know what to say, how to act. Or what to do.

"It seems that whatever that liquid was, which we still can't determine exactly what it is. Made you all... healthier."

- - -

Nathan and Haley were laying on their bed waking up, even though it was 2:00 on a Saturday afternoon. It had been three days since their accident and everyone was fine. No one really talked about what happened. They were a bit confused on how the hell it happened. But they were all healthy. Lucas's heart condition was gone. Everyone was happy.

"I have an idea." Nathan smiled kissing Haley once more.

"And what's that?"

"How about we just lay here all day? When's the last time we did that?"

"Um, last week Nathan." Haley giggled while she played with his hair.

"Oh yea." Nathan smiled, thinking about that last Saturday. It was a rainy day, they woke up to the sound of rain pounding the windows. Of course they were going to take advantage of it. They enjoyed a nice day of making love, all... day... long.

"Nathan." Haley sat up, knowing what he was thinking of. "Besides your brother and Brooke are coming over. They are staying for lunch which I should of started like a half hour ago."

"Uhhhh," Nathan groaned rolling on top of Haley.

After a few more kisses they finally got themselves up and got ready.

Around 3:00 Lucas and Brooke showed up.

"Hey Haley." Brooke greeted her as they walked in.

"Hey guys come on in."

They started to eat Haley's nicely cooked meal. She made a nice steak with mashed potatoes and string beans on the side.

"Wow Haley you went all out." Lucas smiled taking another bite of his steak.

"Thanks." Haley smiled proud of her meal. "I haven't really made anything this nice since.."

"Ever." Nathan whispered causing Lucas to laugh.

"Hey!" Haley smacked him. " I cook."

"Yes you do." Nathan smiled kissing Haley as she looked down to take a bite of her food Nathan shook his head no to Lucas and mouthed no to him, cause Lucas once again, to bust out in laughter.

"What now?" Haley asked.

"Nothing." Lucas smiled shaking his head.

"Haley, this is really good." Brooke complemented taking another mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"Yeah, I can tell." Haley laughed at the mess Brooke was making.

"Hales I'm getting a refill." Lucas said showing her his glass was empty.

"No, I'll get it." She started to get up.

"No, I got it. It's only like two feet away." Lucas smiled walking up to the refrigerator refilling his soda. He started to walk back when his foot tripped over one of Nathan's shoes laying on the ground causing him to fall forward and his glass to fall out of his hand.

Lucas stopped his fall and listened but didn't hear his glass break he looked up to see his friends shocked faces.

Out of reaction when Haley saw Lucas tripped she reached for the glass. But something incredible happened. Haleys arm was twice as long as it should of been. She had Lucas's glass in her hand as she pulled her arm back. It slowly slid back until it's normal size and she looked down at her arm.

"Oh my god!" she screamed. "What..what the hell is wrong with my arm! DID YOU SEE THAT." she shrieked jumping up from the table. Waving her arm around.

"Haley calm down," Lucas walked up to her, trying to calm her down.

"Lucas, my arm. My arm was so, so long! It was here, then it was all the way over there." she yelled pointing towards where Lucas was.

"That was, crazy." Brooke said out loud.

"I'm a freak!" Haley screamed.

"Hales calm down. We'll go to the doctors tomorrow. Get it checked out."

"Oh no Nathan, did you see what the hell just happened? We have to , we have to go right now!"

"Okay okay, don't worry you'll be fine. We'll go now."

Haley nodded as she got he coat on and she kept looking at her arm, even though it was normal again, she kept looking just to make sure it didn't slump over and falling to the ground. They walked out to go to the doctors, and Lucas and Brooke walked home.

They were silent for a while, not knowing what to say.

"Well tonight was, interesting." Brooke spoke, breaking the silence.

"Did you see that?" Lucas asked. "I mean did you really see that?"

"I know, it was totally insane."

"I mean, her arm reached all the way from the table, to the frig. That's just, not normal Brooke." Lucas shook his head trying to think how that could possibly happen.

"I know, I know. I mean I don't even know what to say. Its totally unreal."

Lucas nodded, repeating the image of what happened earlier that night in his head over and over again. Trying to think of a reasonable explanation.

They walked hand in hand to Peyton's house so Lucas could drop her off and then go home for a much needed good night sleep.

Both of them not having any idea that not only will Haley's life be changing forever, but theirs would be too. Things none of them could even imagine would be occurring to them. A life they never would of predicted.

**Once agian, honest opinions. Review please. You know, that button to the right, go ahead. Press it. You know you want too :)**


	4. Finding the new them

**So this chapter is fun :) :)**

"Mrs. Scott like I just told you, you are fine."

"I don't think you understand. My arm was this long!" She shouted showing how long her arm was.

"Maybe your imagination got to you. Things like that can happen."

"No." Haley stopped him. "I know what I saw, just ask my husband."

The doctor turned around and looked at Nathan.

"Hales, I don't know, maybe he is right. I mean we were all tired."

"No!" Haley yelled. "Nathan you saw it!"

"I don't know I mean think about it. How could your arm do that? Its, unreal."

Haley stood up and tried to stretch her arm out. She stood there shaking her arm around in the room causing the doctor to look at her like she was crazy.

"God dammit. Stretch!" Haley whispered to herself. "Stretch!"

"Well I can put you on a prescription if you'd like."

"No." She pointed at him. "You are not putting me on some crazy person pill."

Haley gave Nathan and evil look and then walked out the door.

"Um, sorry." Nathan told him. And he followed his wife.

"Thanks Nathan for helping me out." Haley told him once he caught up to her.

"Haley I'm sorry but listening to us back there, we sound crazy."

"So!" Haley told him. "You saw it happen."

Haley sped up and walked to their car and got in. Nathan sat and started to drive. Haley was giving him the cold shoulder. Not even looking at him. They pulled up to the house when Nathan was going to try and talk to her again.

"Haley I'm sorry." Nathan repeated.

"You made me feel, like an idiot Nathan."

Haley was about to say something else when she dropped her purse and it fell under the car.

"Dammit." she said out loud.

"I'll get it." Nathan told her.

He walked over and leaned his hand on the car as he was going to bed down the car shifted causing him to fall over.

"What the hell." he asked looking at his car.

"Did..Did you just move that?" Haley asked.

Nathan didn't say anything. He just looked at his hands and walked to the other side of the car. He gently pushed it and then it went back sliding over to it's original spot.

Nathan was shocked and looked at his hands. He barley pushed it and it moved about 10 inches.

"How...How are you doing that Nathan." Haley asked.

"I don't know." He answered not taking his eyes off his hands.

Nathan thought he was insane. He couldn't of possibly of moved the car that easy. Could he?

Nathan decided to try something else one last time. He walked to the front of the car and grabbed the bottom of it and picked it up. Like it was a pillow just over his head holding it up. He looked over and saw Haley's face she was shocked. She couldn't speak. She just stood there looking at the site of her husband lifting a car over his head.

It didn't really hit Nathan until he looked up and saw his car over his head, him holding it up, and it not even phasing him. It wasn't heavy, at all.

He quickly put it down and looked at his car. And turned to his wife.

"Jesus Haley. What the hell is wrong with us."

- - - - -

Brooke and Peyton walked together to TRIC and were surprised to see Rachel and Marcus about to walk in too.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rachel asked.

"Us? What are you doing here?" Brooke responded.

"Haley called." Marcus answered.

"Yeah same here." Peyton told them opening the door.

As they walked in they saw Jake, Lucas, Haley, and Nathan sitting in there talking.

"Finally you guys are here." Haley told them as they walked up.

"Can I ask why were here?" Brooke wondered.

"Yeah can you finally tell us now Haley?" Lucas asked.

As soon as Jake and Lucas showed up Haley and Nathan didn't tell them why they asked them to be there. They told them to just wait until everyone showed up.

"Ummm well we needed a place for just us. So we can figure this whole thing out."

"What whole thing?" Rachel asked.

"We think, me and Nathan that is, that whatever we were covered in that day changed us."

"Like how?" Jake wondered.

"Well like this." Nathan said as he walked over to a table and lifted it over his head with one hand.

"Holy Shit!" Lucas yelled backing up.

"How the hell are you doing that!" Peyton shrieked.

Nathan put down the table and walked over to Haley.

"Also like this." Haley told them as she reached her arm all the way across the room and grabbed a soda and stretched it over to Rachel's face.

"Thirsty?" Haley smiled.

"Oh my god!" Rachel yelled. "Oh my god, Oh my god. Oh MY GOD!"

"Rachel calm down." Haley told her as she got her arm to normal size.

"Okay what the hell is going on." Brooke asked them.

"We told you, that stuff, it changed us." Nathan told them.

"Yeah, we brought you guys here, because we think stuff like this happened to you too. We think that maybe you guys have some powers."

"Powers? What you think were going to be some super hero's?" Marcus asked.

"No. But what I'm saying is this, what's happening with me and Hales, isn't normal." Nathan exlplained

"So what you want to experiment and see what we have? Why don't we all just go to the doctors." Peyton asked.

"Why so they can do experiments on us? We'll be in the lab for the rest of our life." Haley explained.

"I say we do it." Lucas spoke up after a while of listening to everyone debate.

"What?" Brooke asked.

"Well Haley found out on surprise about her new power. So I'm just saying if I do have something new with me. I want to find out sooner then later."

"This is crazy." Rachel shook her head.

"Please, just stay for today and let us just see."

After a while of debates they agreed.

"Well this should be interesting." Brooke laughed.

- - -

"I can't do this!" Marcus yelled after trying to pick up a table for the fifth time that day.

"Okay, maybe strength isn't your thing." Lucas told him.

"Man, that's what I wanted." He laughed.

"Oh god will you shut up!" Brooke yelled.

They guys looked over and saw Brooke and Rachel arguing.

"No Brooke, its funny, if something is funny I laugh." She said.

"What's funny?" Lucas asked walking over to them.

"Brooke trying to figure out her power." Rachel smiled.

"I was just seeing if my arm could stretch like Haleys, and it can't. That's all." Brooke told them.

Lucas chuckled at the thought.

"Lucas!" she laughed hitting him.

"Okay well since the Brooke show is over, lets try and get back to work." Rachel said sarcastically and started to walk away.

Brooke eyed her out giving her a dirty look. There was a loud spark when fire just shot from Brooke's eyes and just missed Rachel. It landed on the floor and Nathan quickly walked over and put it out.

"Damn Brooke!" Peyton gasped at the site.

"I... I didn't mean to. It just happened!" Brooke freaked out.

"Try again!" Haley shouted.

They put a target Haley brought from their house for her to practice on. It was an old dart board her parents gave her.

"Okay aim for there." Lucas told her.

Brooke just looked at it and squinted and aimed for the board and balls of fire shot out of it.

"Wow!" Brooke yelled.

"That looked easy." Peyton said.

"It was I just wanted fire to come out and it did. I just got this I don't know feeling." Brooke explained.

"That is awesome." Jake laughed.

"Wait. Look." Brooke told them. "I'm feeling it here too." Booke pointed her finger and pointed and out shot balls of fire again.

"Wow from your fingers too!" Marcus exclaimed.

"Well I like my power." Brooke giggled. "Next?"

"All I'm saying is my power better be better them some stupid fire out of my eyes." Rachel mumbled.

Brooke smiled and pointed her fingers at Rachel and shot two fire balls at her.

"Brooke!" Haley yelled.

Before anyone could say anything Rachel jumped, extremely high and out of her fingers shot out the opposite. Ice balls came shooting out turning Brooke's fire balls to water droplets on the floor.

Rachel came back down, unharmed and stood up.

"So I guess I jump high? And shoot ice?"

Everyone who had their jaw's dropped just shook their head.

"This is way cool." Marcus smiled.

"So we need to figure out Peyton, Lucas, Jake, and Marcus." Nathan explained

It took about two more hours of trying to figure out what they could possibly do.

"Dude this is boring." Lucas groaned as he and Marcus walked around TRIC to see if they could find something to explain their power.

"Yeah, id so rather be playing baseball right now."

"I didn't know you played."

"Yeah. Like you guys love your basketball. I love me some baseball." He laughed. "There is nothing like winding up that pitch and just sinking one right in the middle."

While saying that Marcus pretended to wind up and throw a baseball at Lucas. However when he did that lines of shock waves came directly towards Lucas.

One got Lucas causing a shock all through out his body. He fell to the floor and started to shack rapidly for a few moments and then it stopped.

"Holy Shit." Lucas groaned as he rolled over trying to get up.

"Are you okay!" Haley ran over to him helping her best friend up.

"So shock is your power?" Peyton came up behind him and was laughing.

"Yeah and it really hurts." Lucas groaned getting up

Nathan laughed at his brother. What a pansy.

"So Peyton, Lucas, and Jake. Whatcha got?" Haley smiled nudging Lucas.

Yet another hour went by and nothing new happened.

"I think we might have skipped the whole power thing." Peyton complained.

"It kinda sucks." Jake said. Walking over to the bar getting a cup of soda.

Peyton walked around when she looked over and saw Nathan holding the table up again.

"Throw it up." Lucas told him. "See if you can catch it."

"Boys." Haley whispered to Brooke seeing her Brother in law and husband act like little boys with this.

Nathan of course did it but threw it to hard up in the air and it hit the roof.

Peyton herd a crackling noise and she looked up to see a big light falling down. It was a sheer minute away from hitting her when she was pushed out of the way.

She herd the crashing and glass spreading everywhere. She looked up to see Jake on top over her.

While was drinking his soda he saw the light falling on Peyton. He dropped it and like lightening was over and pushed Peyton out of the way.

"So I guess its safe to say, I'm really fast now?" Jake laughed.

"Yeah, id say so." Lucas told him as he and Nathan walked over.

"You okay Peyton?" Brooke asked helping her up.

"Yeah." she giggled.

Around twenty minutes later the girls sat around the bar as the boys were throwing a football around.

"Dude I want this power to come soon!" Lucas complained. "I've been waiting all damn day."

"Just chill man. It will come" Nathan told him throwing him the ball.

They continued to throw the ball and Jake threw it to Lucas and it went to high. Lucas went to jump for it and wound up going extremely high. However unlike Rachel, he didn't come back down. He stayed up there floating.

"No way! I'm flying!" Lucas laughed. He flew around the room doing spins and a couple flips before flying towards the girls.

"Lucas that's awesome!" Brooke cheered.

He flew over top and grabbed her hand and pulled her up to him. He grabbed on to her as he flew around the room.

"You're going to drop me!" She freaked as she grabbed on tightly giggling. He flew around doing a few flips causing her to scream with excitement before coming down.

"Now that's cool." Nathan laughed high fiving his brother. "Way cool."

- - -

"Okay I think I'm giving up." Peyton said after a few more minutes. "I don't think I have any powers what so ever."

"I have a wacky idea." Rachel finally spoke up. "Why don't you just like close your eyes and concentrate."

"What?" Peyton asked.

"Like just stand up and think of your inner power or something. Maybe it will just... come to you."

" That actually sounds like a good idea." Brooke surprisingly agreed with Rachel.

Peyton shrugged her shoulders and agreed. She stood there and closed her eyes. She thought hard. She concentrated carefully. She felt her hands starting to become sticky when for some reason or another she just thought of a wall.

She opened her eyes and walked over to a wall and placed her hands on it. One by one she moved up, and even her feet. There she was. Climbing the wall. Her hands were like velcro to the wall. It just stuck.

"Look at me!" Peyton laughed as she climbed higher. And then worked her way down. "How cool is that."

"Damn P-sawyer, you got this hot spider man thing going on." Brooke giggled.

"That's not it." Peyton told her.

"Huh?"

"I feel something else."

"What ?" Lucas asked.

She closed her eyes once more and all of a sudden, she was gone.

"Peyton!" Brooke called out.

"Where the hell did she go." Nathan asked.

"Right here." Peyton laughed as she reappeared but this time she was behind them.

"How did you get there?" Marcus asked.

" I walked. I just felt something and went with it. I just.."

"Disappeared?" Nathan finished.

"Yeah." Peyton shook her head.

"Well I guess we all know our powers now." Marcus told them.

"We have to agree right here and right now. No matter what. We have to keep this between us. If anyone finds out about this...who knows what will happen." Haley told them all.

"Okay?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah." They all agreed.

There they all stood the eight of them

Nathan with super strength.

Haley with super stretch.

Brooke shooting fire out of her eyes and fingers.

Marcus shooting out balls of shock.

Rachel jumping extremely high, and shooting out ice.

Peyton with the ability to disappear and practically velcro to things.

Jake With super speed.

And Lucas, with the ability to fly.

Together they come as a group, having to now get use to life, hiding these powers, and the dangers that will come with it.

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	5. Fighting Crime

"Hales have you seen my sweat shirt?" Nathan called out. He was in their room looking for it. "I can't find it anywhere."

Nathan had the draws all opened and he went to look under the bed.

"What am I doing?" he whispered to himself. He grabbed the end of the bed and lifted it up looking underneath for his sweatshirt.

"Here it is." Haley called out. She was in the bathroom brushing her hair when she saw the sweatshirt hanging on the bathroom door handle. She picked it up and continued to brush her hair as her arm stretched it all the way out of the bathroom to their bedroom.

Nathan laughed as he grabbed it from her. "Thank you."

He followed her arm as it stretched back to normal size.

"You know, this stretchy thing is pretty sexy." Nathan smiled as he walked in to the bedroom.

Haley turned around and wrapped her arms around her husband. "Oh yea?" She blushed.

"Yeah." He giggled kissing her.

She kissed him back as she played with his hair. He lifted her up as they continued kissing and he brought her in the bedroom.

"Lets see how much fun we can have with your new flexibility." He whispered in her ear as he shut the door."

- - - - -

Haley, Nathan, Brooke and Lucas were walking home from Karen's café. They all ate there after school and were going home.

"Wow your mom makes the best pie. Ever." Haley smiled.

"I know I ate so much." Brooke giggled.

"Yeah, my mom was always pretty good at that." He laughed.

They continued to walk when they herd some yelling and they looked over, about a mile away and saw some kids beating up another, younger one.

"Give me your money bitch!" one screamed giving him a blow to the head.

"Please take it, take it. Don't hurt me." He cried out.

Before any of them could even talk they all ran off towards the site. Lucas jumped up and flew to them tackling one of the boys to the ground.

"What the fuck!" his friend turned around and ran towards Lucas ready to hit him when he was punched right in the face.

He turned around and saw Haley, Nathan, and Brooke getting closer and Haley's hand stretched right near his face.

"Holy shit." He whispered. backing up.

Haley reached her hand back again and punched him once more causing him to fall over.

The third and final guy ran towards Lucas also. Lucas turned around to see this guy holding a baseball bat up towards him. Lucas didn't move.

"Not so tough any more are you?" he grinned.

"Jesse lets get out of here. These people are fucking cracked out." The one who Haley punched yelled. He got up and was shocked to see Haley's arm to go to a normal size.

The one Lucas tackled was now struggling to get up and was freaked out.

"Give me your fucking wallet." The one with the bat yelled pointing it at Lucas.

The guy was waving his around when he started to smell something.

"Is something burning?" He asked his friends who were looking down with their jaws dropped open.

"Jesse, you...your on fire." One called out.

"What!" he yelled looking down seeing the bottom of his pants were on fire. He started to shriek and jump up and down with his friends also trying to put it out as well.

"Lets get the hell out of here man!" Jesse screamed as he and his friends ran by. However they weren't quite done yet The one on fire dropped the bat as his friend picked it up. Lucas who was laughing at the site of them running off didn't see him raise his bat up and slam it down. However it didn't hit Lucas.

The one with the bat stood their shocked when Nathan stood there with the bat in his hand. He saw him about to his Lucas and he reached his hand, and just in time stopped the boy from hitting Lucas.

"How..How did you do that." He whispered releasing the bat.

Lucas chuckled lightly and flew up and got face to face with the boy, his feet in the air.

"Boo." He whispered.

Within seconds the boy was running off screaming out of pure fright not even turning back

"Dude did you see us!" Nathan yelled as Lucas flew down to them.

"We were awesome!" Lucas agreed. Pounding fists with his brother.

"Eh hmm." Haley interrupted their cheering. After all they did just as good.

"And Hales you with the punching was great!" Nathan smiled kissing her forehead.

"Brooke, the fire on the pants, just brilliant!" Lucas laughed hugging her.

"Yeah I guess we were pretty good." Brooke agreed as her and Haley high fived each other.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" A voice from behind quivered.

They turned around and were shocked to see a familiar face.

"Mouth!" Brooke was shocked to see her old friend with a bloody lip. He was the one who was getting attacked. Sweet, Innocent, Mouth.

Haley and Brooke helped him up and he was still staring at them, with a confused look on his face.

"How the hell did you guys do that?" He asked staring at them all.

"Umm.. Do what?" Haley said nonchalantly.

"That! Your arm, he...he flew! Brooke I saw you shoot fire! And Nathan, you.. you stopped that bat, and it didn't even hurt!" Mouth ranted.

The friends didn't say anything they just stood there, questioning what they should say.

"Well!" Mouth asked again, getting irritated.

"We kind of are just not our selves lately?" Brooke smiled, hoping Mouth would be okay with that answer.

"Brooke, shooting fire, is more then just not being yourself." Mouth snapped.

Nathan took a deep breathe.

"We made a deal." Haley told them.

"Its Mouth." Lucas whispered.

After whispering with each other they turned around to face Mouth again.

"Come with us." Brooke smiled taking his hand as they walked to TRIC, yet again.

- - -

Peyton, Jake, Marcus, and Rachel all showed up within the next 15 minutes.

"What's the big emergency?" Rachel asked.

"Hi guys." Mouth smiled.

"Oh, hi mouth." Peyton smiled. Confused at why he was there.

"Um we kind of accidentally let Mouth see our powers today." Brooke said real fast.

"Powers? I knew it! Something really big is going on here," Mouth shouted.

"How did that accidentally happen?" Jake asked.

They told them the story of how they rescued Mouth using their powers and how Mouth was shocked and kept asking questions and how they know they can trust Mouth.

"I agree." Peyton said right after.

"What?" Mouth asked.

"We can trust Mouth."

"Yeah. I don't see the harm in telling him." Marcus agreed.

They all nodded and one by one showed him their powers.

Nathan surprised Mouth by picking up the chair he was sitting on over his head with one arm.

"Holy cow!" Mouth called out. "I'm gonna fall!"

"Nah your okay." Lucas smiled flying up equal with him. "If you fall, I got ya."

"You..You are flying!" Mouth called out.

Lucas picked him up and flew to the other side of the room.

"Watch this." He told him.

Before Mouth could answer Lucas dropped him from the top of the ceiling. Mouth screamed afraid of hitting the floor but he was caught.

"Jake! You were there. And now you're here. How did you get their so quick?" Mouth asked.

"Kind of my power." Jake shrugged.

Mouth was walking back when he called out to Rachel.

"So your power is?"

"This." She smiled jumping up and doing 6 flips and landing back in front of him.

"Wow!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, and this." She giggled shooting out ice from her hands, causing the soda Brooke was drinking turn to complete, hard ice. It scared Brooke and she let out a light scream and dropped it. Having it shatter to the ground.

"Oh real cool." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Awesome!" Mouth smiled. "So Brooke your thing is fire. Nathan is super strong. Haley can stretch god knows how far, Rachel you jump and shoot ice, Jake is speed racer, what about Peyton and Marcus?"

"Come here." Marcus waved Mouth over to wear he was standing.

"You see those spiders?" He asked bending over seeing two big spiders walking around on the ground.

"Yeah." Mouth bent over as well seeing them. " I hate those things."

"Yeah, me to." Marcus agreed. He pointed right at the spiders, sent out sparks and they rolled over and were shaking rapidly.

"Oh god!" Mouth yelled.

They stopped shaking and continued to walk away, very uneasy.

"Yeah, I'm a shocker." Marcus smiled.

"Sweet." Mouth nodded.

"Now what about...AH!" Mouth screamed.

"Hi ya Mouth." Peyton giggled. She was hanging upside down on the wall, with only her feet attached.

"Your hanging!" Mouth gawked.

"Yeah I guess I am." She smiled. "Bye Bye now."

With that she disappeared. Right in front of his eyes.

"She, she is gone!" Mouth turned around to see his friends laughing.

He walked up to his friends and he was about to say something when Peyton appeared right in front of him.

"Boo." she yelled causing him to fall backwards.

They all laughed as he got up and stared at all of them.

"How did this happen? Its so unreal." Mouth gawked.

They explained about their trip, the bucket of liquid, how incredibly healthy they were, and how they gained their powers.

"You guys need disguises." Mouth told them.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"Well if you are going to be fighting crime, you can't do it just like plain old you. You have to hide your self. Don't you ever watch those kind of movies?"

"Who says were fighting crime?" Rachel asked.

"Are you kidding me? You guys have a gift. Only four of you saved my butt today, and that was easy. Imagine if you were all together. Imagine how much good you could do." Mouth was going on.

"I don't know Mouth, we never talked about that." Nathan told him.

"But you guys can do it. You had to get these powers for some reason!" Mouth urged.

"Like..super hero's?" Jake smiled.

"Yeah." Mouth nodded.

"I think we should do it." Haley said out loud.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"I mean, we really could save people. There is so much evil, and if we could make at least a little bit of good, I'm in."

"It could be dangerous." Marcus explained.

"Why don't we just try it out?" Peyton asked. "Just for a little while."

"If we think its to dangerous, and we decided to back out. We don't feel guilty about it. We don't." Nathan started.

"Agreed." Lucas put his hand it. One by one they all put their hands on top of one another agreeing to do it.

"Are you in Brooke?" Lucas asked.

"One condition." She smiled.

"What's that?" Marcus asked.

"I design our outfits."

"Like are disguises?" Rachel asked.

"Yes. We can all match in a way. You know like the incredibles, just way hotter." She giggled.

They all smiled and nodded. Brooke did have a enact for design's.

"One condition." Jake smiled.

"Yes?"

"I am not wearing tights."

**Review Please... :)**


	6. Heroes

"Everyone back up please back up!" An officer shouted trying to push everyone back from around the bank. They were all set up behind cones and rope while there were tons of cop cars surrounding the bank.

Jake was walking home from school, he stayed after late today to make up a test and he saw the commotion. He walked up to the bank and stared at the site.

"What's going on?" he asked and older gentleman standing near by.

"Some people doing a stick up. They have hostages and everything." He said, without looking at him. Just staring at what was happening.

Jake just looked for a moment later and walked so he was out of sight and took off using his super speed, so fast no one could even see him. He ran straight to the café, where he knew Brooke and Peyton were. When he got there he called up the rest and they met at Haley and Nathan's apartment.

"You guys look awesome!" Mouth smiled. Proud of his friends. They were all standing in the living room with their new suits on.

Their colors were black and a lighter shade of green. The girls had black pants with a green tank top to match. They had cat girl like eye wear to cover most of their face, so they were un recognizable. They also had gloves, but Rachel and Brooke's fingertips parts were cut out, so they could shoot out their powers.

They boys had a batman type suit with green outlining and they had eye wear like the girls, however more masculine. Their costume looked a lot like under armor, or muscle shirt, like Brooke liked to call it.

They too had gloves, and Marcus's fingertips were cut out as well.

They all knew one thing looking in the mirror. They looked hot.

The boys made them look a lot more muscular, and the girls it fit them all right, making them curve in all the right places.

"Brooke I have to hand it too you, we are going to be the hottest crime fighters I ever fucking saw." Rachel smiled giving Brooke a wink and Brooke gracefully gave one back.

"Thanks." she smiled.

They looked over when they herd Peyton laughing quietly.

"What is so funny?" Brooke asked.

Peyton didn't say anything, she just pointed towards the boys.

Brooke and Rachel looked over to see all the boys in the bathroom trying to all look in the mirror, all flexing their muscles.

"Dude, I look way bigger." Jake laughed making his muscle and tried making a tough grunt.

"Get the hell out of here check this out." Lucas told him pushing them aside and flexing both his arms, making his face all squinted.

"Haha, you guys make me laugh. This is a real man's body." Nathan told him, turning around and flexing his arms, and his ass. "That is what the ladies call. Hot."

"What ladies would that be?" Haley asked from behind, finally walking out of her room.

"Well you of course." Nathan smiled blushing at him being caught at doing something silly. He grabbed her into a kiss.

"Well you ready to do this?" Peyton asked as they all entered the living room.

"Yeah." They all said.

One by one they started to walk out the door when Lucas pulled Nathan's arm and pulled him aside.

"I know you and Jake have bigger muscles then me, I mean, you guys are way bigger. But seriously." Lucas started and made his muscle. "I'm bigger then Marcus right?"

Nathan just shook his head and started to laugh. "Oh Lucas, you are too funny." He continued to laugh and they walked out the door

"No but seriously, I am right?" Lucas asked.

- - -

"Wait!" Brooke stopped them before getting out of the car.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"We can't just walk out there and say, hey we are super hero's let us in." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"She is right. We need to think of a plan.

"Well I can fly up on top." Lucas started

"Yeah and I can climb up the wall to get up there." Peyton started.

"We can all enter through the roof then." Rachel told them.

"Wait about Haley, Nathan, Jake, Me and Marcus?" Brooke asked

"Marcus I can fly you up, and Brooke you get on Peyton's back?" Lucas asked.

"What do you say P-sawyer."

"Lets do it." she nodded.

"Nathan what about you?"

"Don't worry I got a plan." Nathan smiled.

"Jake I'll fly back down and get you." Lucas told him.

Jake nodded and they all spread out and walked around at different parts of the building.

Yes, they weren't doing this as fast as they wanted, but this is the first time they were ever doing it. They had to be careful. Even if it did take a little longer.

Lucas grabbed on to Marcus and they flew up first as fast as Lucas could go until they landed on the roof.

"Look. Look up in the sky!" Someone yelled seeing Lucas fly.

Peyton and Brooke had to be careful. There were police all over.

"How are we going to get by without them seeing us?" Brooke asked.

"Here I got you guys covered." Nathan whispered.

He turned around and ripped a tree right from its roots and threw it over near three police cars and had it fall right behind them. Causing them all to look around, confused at what the hell just happened.

"GO!" Brooke yelled as her and Peyton took off. Peyton started to climb and Brooke jumped on her back. Peyton climbed as fast as she could and Brooke looked back seeing the cops pointing and screaming. She giggled and gave them a light wave.

"What the hell is going on!" One officer yelled, seeing Lucas first. Then the tree incident, now two girls climbing a building.

"Okay my turn." Rachel said to herself. As she ran and jumped doing some flips and landing right on top of the roof.

"Mom did you see that!" a young girl from the crowd shouted.

At this time Lucas ran right off the building.

"We got a jumper!" one officer shouted.

Lucas was heading straight down, head first.

He could feel the wind in his hair. People screaming and his own laughter when at the last second he flew up and grabbed Jake, did a flip and went straight back up to the roof.

"Holy Shit did you see that!" someone screamed.

The size of the crowd was getting bigger. People were calling their friends and family telling them what was going on. They were all interested and went to see.

"Okay Hales do what I told you okay?" Nathan whispered to her.

She nodded and he held her waist she stretched her arms all the way to the building grabbing on tight and backed up.

"You got me tight?" She asked.

"Yepp." he answered.

She then pulled in her weight as her and Nathan flew up to the building as her arms were become normal size again. It pulled her and Nathan up and there they were. All of them. On top of the bank, ready for action.

- - -

"Okay are you ready." Jake asked as they were all about to enter.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Marcus told him.

Very carefully they opened the top door to the outside roof of the bank and walked in. Lucas flew, making sure there wasn't any noise when his friends walked. Every so often he would turn around and assure them it was okay to move a bit further.

They finally got to where they could see everything. They saw three men holding guns up to people, and everyone was lying on the floor with their hands over their head. There were men, women, children!

"So any idea what to do at this point?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah." Peyton told them as she disappeared and crawled on the walls to the middle of the bank.

"I wish we could see where the hell she is." Brooke told them.

Before anyone could say anything one of the men was knocked violently to the ground and his gun flew out of his hand.

"What the fuck are you doing!" one of his partners yelled.

"Something just...something knocked me down!" he freaked getting up and walking back to the gun.

Before he could grab it the gun flew up in the air and was caught by a long stretched...arm.

"What the hell is going on?" the other one yelled.

Just as he finished they all came running out the door. Haley had one gun in her hand and the two other just started shooting at them.

"Be careful!" Jake yelled as he took off as fast as he could. He started to run in circles around one guy causing him to spin and try and find him, which just made him dizzy and he fell to the ground. Jake quickly picked up the gun and laughed at the mans stupidity.

Lucas flew up and got the attention of the last man with the gun. He pointed it up and was about to shoot when a table, coming out of no where hit him and threw him to the ground.

"Thanks!" Lucas called out.

Nathan nodded and made a muscle and kissed it. Causing them all to giggle lightly.

When the man was hit with the table his gun flew out of his hand. The one who Jake got dizzy got up and tried running to the loose gun. However he was stuck. And he smelt something burning.

He tried roughly to move and looked down and saw his shoes were melted in to the ground. He herd a giddy laugh from behind as he looked back and saw Brooke there.

"Hi ya." She waved.

He got angry and undid his shoes and chased after her. However she just smiled. She put up her hands and gave another giggle as she was quickly pulled up from the ground.

Lucas flew down and picked her up and hugged her tightly as they flew around the bank.

"Thanks." she smiled kissing his lips. He smiled and kissed her back.

"Here take this." Haley told Nathan handing him the gun as she reached her arm out and grabbed the loose gun.

So there they were. Three guns were captured. And the three men were soon to be busted..

Wrong.

They stood in the middle, shocked at what the hell was going on when one reached into his back pocket and was about to shoot at Haley when he froze...Literally.

He became ice and all you could see moving were his eyeballs back and forth. And all you could here was a muffled "help me!"

Haley looked over and Rachel waved and jumped up doing a flip before landing on another guy who was about to pull out a weapon.

"I don't think so." she whispered.

Rachel was making sure he was not getting up. Lucas and Brooke flew down and helped her. They didn't even notice the one man left. The man behind her pulling out his gun.

"Look!" Peyton called out. She was hanging on the wall and saw the sight.

They all turned around and he was halfway done pulling out his gun when he dropped it and fell to the ground shaking violently.

The smiled and looked up at Marcus who's finger was shaped like a gun as he shot out the sparks. He brought it up to his mouth and blew on his finger, like it was a smoking gun.

- - -

The police stood with their guns pointed as the doors started to open.

"Someone is coming out. Someone is coming out!" One shouted as they all had their guns ready for fire.

They opened and out came eight friends, Jake holding one guy by his collar his hands tied up. And Nathan and Lucas doing the same thing, as their guys were also tied up.

"What the fuck is this?" One officer whispered looking at the sight.

The friends stood their, in their disguises with the criminals caught and all the hostages okay.

They all stood there. As heroes.

**so boring? good? let me know. dont' worry there will be more interesting chapters then this. remember...its only the beginning...read and review pleaseeeeee**


	7. Fire, Smoke, and Screams

"Jake! Hurry look were on the news!" Peyton shouted.

After their rescue everyone was calling out for them, screaming out to them, asking questions. But they all left right away. Proud of what they did. They were heroes!

"Hurry!" Peyton shouted as she sat with Jenny on the couch.

Peyton blinked and Jake was next to her.

"That was fast." She giggled.

He smiled and turned up the tv.

"_Today in Tree Hill their was a Bank Robbery in the late afternoon. Three gun men held up the bank, with hostages threatening their lives. However that's not the big story, what is however is what caught the men and brought those lives to safety. Apparently eight people made their way to the top of the building in the most unusual ways."_

_The tv cut to the footage of them all either flying, jumping, and climbing._

_Hostages say one was flying around, some were shooting fire and ice. While the others were stretchable, disappearing and lifting tables._

_The tv cuts to an interview with one of the hostages._

"_Yes I was in there and all of a sudden they all just appeared. I saw one shoot fire, while one picked up a while desk over his head. It didn't even bother him. And one could reach her arm extremely far. It was crazy. But they saved us. All of us."_

_The tv cuts back to the news reporter._

"_Well it looks like Tree Hill has a new group of super heroes. Hopefully next time we can see a little more of what they can do."_

"Never would I of imagined being 18 years old and being the number one thing the news was talking about." Jake laughed.

"I know its totally crazy isn't it?"

"Didn't it feel good?" Jake asked.

"What?"

"Saving them. Helping all of those people."

Peyotn smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah it felt awesome."

- - - -

Rachel clicked off her tv.

"Well I don't know about you. But all that saving people sure did make me horny." She smiled turning over at Marcus.

"You were really great today Rachel." He told her.

"Yeah I know." she smiled kissing him.

"Don't you ever feel sometimes like you don't belong their though." he told her pulling away from her plump, tasty lips.

"Belong where?" she asked, curious of his question.

"With that group of friends. You know. Haley, Nathan, Brooke, Peyton. All of them."

"Well they are all pretty close but their nice. I mean Brooke and I have our differences but their cool. Why what's up?"

"I don't know. It's just, sometimes I feel like their there own little group, and I'm just the follower."

Rachel kissed him.

"Your not a follower. You're their friend. You're my friend."

He nodded and grabbed her face and started to kiss her.

She kissed him back and rolled on top of him, undoing his pants and pulling them down.

He moaned out loud as she kissed her way down and started another one of their hot, sweaty, sexy nights together.

- - -

The next morning Lucas rolled out of bed and in to the kitchen.

"Whatever your cooking, smells delicious." Lucas told his mom as he walked in.

"Yeah?" She smiled giving him a good morning kiss. "Pancakes and bacon."

"Yes, my favorite." he smiled.

"Lucas look at this." she told him turning up the volume of the tiny tv they had in their kitchen.

It was more video of them saving the bank. Again.

"Can you believe this. These people, they actually have...powers." Karen shook her head in disbelief. "Its completely insane."

"Yeah, really weird." Lucas told her.

She continued to watch and cook and then turned it off as her and Lucas ate together.

"Wow, having a super power would be amazing wouldn't it?" Karen asked him as they were eating.

"It would be awesome." Lucas smiled.

"What power would you want?" Karen asked.

"What?"

"What power? Me I'd want to fly. It would be amazing. What about you Lucas?"

Lucas just smiled

"Yeah flying is pretty cool."

After dinner Lucas helped his mom clean up and then they went to bed. However Lucas couldn't sleep. He quietly walked out the back door, looked around and soared into the sky. Lucas found himself doing this a lot. He just would fly and fly for hours. Think about things. It was his time to relax.

Lucas was just relaxing in the air and smelled smoke. He flew around looking when he saw it. A town house up in flames with fire trucks, police, and people all around. As he flew down closer he herd the screams and the crying.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his eye mask. He smiled as he thought of Haley as he promised her he would always keep his suit on underneath his cloths. He was happy he listened.

He was up in the air and pulled of his cloths. As he flew down, with his uniform on he took a deep breathe and cursed to himself. Why hadn't he brought his cell phone with him?

"Look, look at that!" a voice called.

Lucas saw heads turn as he came down to his level.

"What the hell is this?" and officer asked.

"I'm here to help." Lucas told him.

"You're the kid that was on the news yesterday? You helped with that bank robbery?" one officer pointed out.

"What can I do to help?" Lucas asked, ignoring the question.

"If you don't mind we actually have an idea of what the hell were doing here. Your just some kid, and we aren't going to send you in a burning building."

With that the officer turned around while three fire fighters came outside with two kids.

"We got them. Everyone is out. We got them." one called as they were immediately helped out.

"Good job. Good job!" Some exclaimed.

"Leroy? Where's Leroy!" the mother of the kids shouted.

"What?" a fire fighter asked.

"My son, my other son he's still in there!" she cried.

"Our son, is still in there!" the dad shouted.

Just as he finished speaking another large group of flames came shooting up and causing the front porch to come tumbling down.

"No!" the mother screamed holding one of her children in her hands as she saw the front of her house falling down.

"Oh my god. Please someone. Save my boy!" the dad, holding a child as well yelled out loud.

With out even thinking Lucas shot up in the air. And flew to the building. He found a window with not that much fire and kicked as hard as he could, breaking the glass and flying in.

Lucas couldn't here anything else outside, only a few screams before entering and now all he herd was the crackling of the fire and the burning around him.

"Leroy!" Lucas shouted. "I'm here to help you!"

He flew around the smoke. Dodging debris as it came falling down.

He continued looking in different rooms before he herd screaming.

"Leroy!" he screamed.

"I'm here. Over here." a light voice cried out.

Lucas could see him. Through the smoke was a small little boy wrapped up in his arms leaning against a couch. His face was dark from the smoke and he was coughing like crazy.

Lucas flew up to him and wrapped him up in a blanket he found near by. He wiped away at his eyes that were watering from all the smoke. He was coughing a lot but still, he motivated himself to keep going.

He tried finding his way around but it was a lot harder this time. Things were hotter. Things were darker

Lucas could here the screams and the cries of the boy in his hands.

"Don't worry I'm going to get you out of here alright?" he shouted to him.

Lucas looked straight and saw the window. He was so happy, finally he could get of this hell hole.

However he spoke to soon. There was a loud crackling noise followed by a bang and big chunks of the roof came falling down.

Lucas flew as fast as he could to the window but was pulled down by an abrupt halt. Part of the roof had fallen on his leg. He fell to the floor and he and he held the boy in his hand as he yelled out in pain.

Lucas struggled to get free. He gently let the boy lay next to him, making sure he was covered up good as he tried to lift the debris off his leg.

"Ahhhhhh!" he yelled out trying to lift it. It was indeed way to heavy and indeed hot!

Lucas yelled again trying to get it off and started hacking and coughing. There was so much smoke and it was entering his lungs. Lucas didn't know what to do. The fire was growing. Smoke was surrounding his room. And his foot was throbbing in pain.

He looked down and could see the wood floor he was laying on was becoming very fragile. That is when he thought of an idea.

He grabbed the boy tightly in his arms and started to pound his fist on the floor. He could feel his hand start to bleed. Yes, his hand was hurting but he knew if he just kept hitting the floor would cave in, and his foot would become free.

He let out a loud yell and slammed his fist down once more and the floor from under him broke. His leg was released as he flew up and exited out the window.

"There he is! There he is!" the father shouted.

Lucas flew down and handed the son to the parents.

"Oh god bless you. God bless you."

"Thank you, so much." the father cried out hugging his son.

Lucas nodded and smiled.

"Hey kid." the officer called out.

Lucas turned around and covered his mouth and started coughing vigorously.

"You need some medical attention." he told them.

"I'll be fine." Lucas told him. He started to walk towards him and as soon as some pressure went on his left foot he fell to his knee. He completely forgot about the pain in his leg.

"God kid. Your coughing, bleeding from the hand, and now your foot is messed up."

"I'm fine." Lucas told him.

"You're a hero. You know that?"

Lucas looked back at the family and saw them hugging and crying, all huddled up.

"As long as their safe." he smiled as he flew up into the sky. Proud that he had just saved a life, all on his own.

"So we found one of them." a voice from the crowd whispered to a friend next to him.

"Yes we did. They all live around here."

"They all have gotten powers sir, and they are good at using them."

"Yes I know, so our easy plan to destroy them, just got a little harder."

**What do you think? Review please :)**


	8. Boy Oh Boy

Lucas walked into school the next day yawning, and bags under his eyes. When he got home he had to jump right in the shower, he smelt like smoke, and he was all ashy. His foot was also swelling up so he decided to wrap it nice and tight after he iced it for a while. He also covered his hand, which was cut pretty deep.

So all and all, Lucas was a mess. He popped in some Advil, and went to sleep. Well tried to anyway. He was to pumped up to sleep. He kept replaying the scene of him saving that boy in his head, over and over again.

When his eyes finally closed, and he drifted off into sleep it seemed like only minutes later the alarm went off for him to start his day.

He walked up to his group of friends, who were all huddled together talking outside. He walked up to them when it fell silent and he felt eyes glaring at him.

"Hi guys." He yawned.

"What happened to your leg?" Haley asked.

"Oh, um I just tripped." Lucas lied.

"And your hand?" Brooke asked.

Lucas took a deep breathe.

"Well, I guess I should tell you guys something."

"Let me guess. You went into a burning building? Alone?" Nathan growled.

"Uh?You know?"

"You were on the news Lucas." Peyton told him.

"Okay listen, I didn't just go out looking for danger. I just...I just saw it, and reacted."

"Do you know how dangerous that is? Lucas you can't be doing that, by yourself." Haley protested.

"Well you guys weren't with me." Lucas defended himself.

"You could of called."

"I forgot my cell."

"Then you come and get us. We are a team Lucas. I don't think you understand you could of died."

"If I came and got you, that boy could of died."

The gang was silent, all looking at Lucas.

"I saved him you guys. And I wish I could of had your help, but I did what I thought was right. I'm not going to apologize for that."

Lucas just looked at his friends, it seemed they were all thinking and digesting what he was saying.

"I saved a life. And there is no way I can be sorry for that."

Everyone still, sat in silence.

Finally after a moment more of the awkward silence it was broken when Brooke walked over and punched him in the arm.

"Ow, what the hell was that for." he asked rubbing his arm.

"For scaring the shit out of me." Brooke eyed him. And she went up and kissed his cheek. "I'm proud of you." she whispered in his ear and walked into the school.

"You always find a way to get yourself out of trouble." Jake laughed.

Lucas just shrugged his shoulders and laughed. As the group dispersed and all went to class.

"Seems like you are all banged up." Nathan told Lucas as they were walking together to class.

"Yeah, well the damn roof fell on me."

"What the hell man." Nathan shook his head.

"Yeah, it was pretty crazy."

"I bet."

"Yeah, but still. It was so amazing." Lucas smiled.

"I know it. I know the feeling. I just hope we get more opportunities to do some good."

"We defiantly will." Lucas told him as they entered their class.

- - -

Peyton was minutes from falling asleep with the fire alarm in school went off. She popped out of her day dream and walked out the exit with Haley, who was in the same class as her. They talked as they walked out side as the alarm continued going off.

"I hate fire alarms." Peyton complained.

"Yeah, well they have to do one every month." haley told her. "School policy."

Peyton just laughed and shook her head. Only Haley would know such a thing.

They waited out their a little longer when they herd a familiar voice shouting.

"How the hell can I get blamed for this?" Brooke was now yelling at the school authorities. It was the principle, and two teachers along with a young blonde they knew. Her name was Tiffany. She was glaring at Brooke and she looked angry, very angry.

"Mrs. Davis, you were the only one in the hallway."

"Yes, you seemed to say that about fifteen times already. But you searched me, twice. I don't have anything dangerous on me, at all." she continued, with her hands in the air.

The two teachers looked at each other and agreed. They turned to the young blonde next to them.

"She's right. There is no way you can blame this on her Mr. Jonkes."

"But she was there! I turn away and the next thing I know, my gorgeous new shoes are burnt to the floor, and the bottom of my expensive pair of jeans are going up in flames."

"It's not my fault your so damn clumsy, you act like I can shoot fire out of fingers." Brooke snapped.

"Oh you bitch." the blonde yelled taking a step closer to Brooke, as Brooke inched her way towards her as well."

The principle got in between them pushing them away.

"Girls, there will be no fighting on my grounds." he told them in a stern voice.

"Well I'm sorry sir, but I honestly don't know she isn't being suspended."

"Excuse me?"

"Well the only thing you teachers saw was Mrs. Jonkes here running around in nothing but a shirt and a cheap thong down the hallway. Which should of suspended her in the first place, I mean Tiffany, I knew you stopped working out. But damn, your ass got big."

"I had to strip out of my jeans, they were on fire! And screw you Brooke, my ass is killer nice!"

"So you say." Brooke smiled. "Who knows, you could of planned this whole thing out. Burn your shoes, try to blame me, and strip down the halls, getting some attention. Seems pathetic I know, but it is you we are talking about."

"Shut the hell up!" Tiffany yelled trying to take a swing a Brooke but was pulled back by a teacher.

"Okay Mrs. Jonkes lets talk inside. Get the kids back in and on with the rest of the day. Mrs. Davis, sorry about the confusion."

"Apology accepted." Brooke smiled walking away, seeing Haley and Peyton, she walked up to the two of them.

"What the hell was that about?" Peyton asked.

Brooke looked over her shoulder, making sure she was far enough from everyone, so they didn't hear.

"Well you know how I hate Tiffany."

Haley and Peyton agreed.

"I was walking in the hallway, clearly minding my own business, when she snickers something under her breathe." Brooke explained. " I asked what her problem was, she called me some names. I kind of got made and oops. She was on fire." Brooke giggled at the thought.

"You set her on fire!" Haley whispered loudly.

"Sh! And yes, she deserved it. I mean I was careful. But wow, you should of seen her running down the hallway half naked... Hilarious!" Brooke laughed to herself.

Haley opened her mouth to yell but couldn't help it. She bent over laughing to herself, and was joined in by Peyton. The three sat there and laughed at the thought off seeing Tiffany Jonkes, running around on fire, scared to death. Yes, Brooke hated her with a passion. But Haley and Peyton didn't like her much either.

"Brooke you are crazy." Haley giggled.

"Yeah, it happens." She shrugged with a smile.

The three of them walked in side together, talking about the event that just occurred.

Boy oh Boy, Brooke hates that Tiffany.

And Boy Oh Boy Brooke loves her powers.

**Here ya go, update. Drama ahead... Review please.**


	9. Dark Men, On A Dark Night

" Grab her!" Nathan shouted. He was holding the truck over his head. Beads of sweat were dripping down his face, and his knees were buckling. There he was, middle of the highway, lifting car after car over his head trying to save them all.

There was a huge accident on a nearby highway near Tree Hill. It took only minutes for the gang to get together and go there.

He had a truck over his head, two people were trapped underneath. Haley saw Nathan lifting it over his head so Haley reached her arms around the two trapped, and pulled them to safety. Handing them to the authorities.

"Jake! Jake!" Peyton was shouting.

Jake ran over to her, she had a young boy in her hands.

The paramedics weren't going to be able to save him, he needed a hospital, and he needed it now.

"Please take him to the hospital."

Jake nodded, and lifted the boy out of her hands, held him gently, and in a flash he was gone. On his way to the nearby hospital.

Lucas was holding Brooke, as they flew in the air.

"Down there, down there!" Brooke called out.

He flew down and held her by her feet, gently slipping her into the sunroof of a car and letting her grab the person inside, and pull them out.

Their car door was smashed in, so this was the easiest way.

"Fly her to the paramedics!" Brooke shouted, as he held the lady in his hands and flew her to safety.

Brooke looked over and saw Peyton holding a crying girl in her hand, looking like she was giving her to her mother. Lucas was giving the lady to the paramedics. Jake was most likely still at the hospital for that boy. Haley and Nathan were walking off, Nathan looked beat from lifting all those cars. Marcus getting his arm wrapped, he burned it on some fire with all of this commotion. And Rachel was helping him.

Brooke looked around, at all the mangled cars. No body died. Everyone was now safe because of them. Brooke smiled and started to walk to the group when she herd a faint cry. She looked back and walked over to see a young girl under a car crying.

"Oh my god.!" She yelled.

She ran and tried to unbuckle the seat belt but it was stuck. She then smelt something foul.

She looked over and saw dripping gas, all around them. She new it was danger because there was fire, everywhere. Only one little flame had to drip on it, and they'd both be dead.

She pulled hard at the belt. Praying it would snap.

"Help me! Somebody!" Brooke was screaming, hoping her friends would hear her.

However no one did, they were all still talking with the paramedics.

In any other situation she would burn the damn belt off, but the leaky gas around her was preventing that from happening.

She kept on pulling and she saw out of the corner of her eye, the tiny blue car only some feet away made a loud noise, and fire shot from it. Flames were everywhere, and it hit the gas pile, that led directly to Brooke and the young girl.

She let out a huge scream and pulled with all of her might, and her and the young girl flew back.

"Fire, fire!" the young girl cried out, grabbing onto Brooke tightly.

Brooke got up and ran as fast as she could. She then herd the crackling sounds and then not only herd the car blow up behind her, but felt the blast of power and heat. It sent her and the girl flying in the air.

"BROOKE!" Peyton screamed. Seeing her best friend flying through the air.

Brooke closed her eyes and held the little girl tightly in her arms, afraid of hitting the concrete ground below them.

"Nathan hold my feet." Haley told him.

Nathan did what he was told as Haley spread her self as wide as she could, across the entire street as Brooke fell on her, without a scratch. She bounced up a couple times and then she got off, shaking from fear.

"Thanks Haley." she slightly smiled.

"You okay?" Lucas asked her as he walked up behind her.

"Fine, that was just scary."

"Oh thank god! You saved her!" a frantic women with arms in the air came running to Brooke, grabbing the daughter from her arms.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Your welcome." Brooke smiled.

- - -

Marcus was walking along on the street by himself on his way home from Rachel's house. Things between them were going really great. They weren't "officially" a couple but they did have a lot of fun together. Especially in the bedroom.

He was smiling to himself when he herd a women screaming.

Within minutes he was in his disguise and was at the scene. He saw a large man attacking a young women. He was on top of her and no doubt was trying to rape her.

Marcus lifted his hands and flew out balls of shock. One after another.

Then man flew up off the women and hit the ground. Again and again Marcus was sending shockwaves all through out his body. He finally stopped, saw the man shake for a for more minutes and then get up and run away. Scared out of his mind.

He turned around and was walking over to the lady and she looked horrified.

"I'm here to help you." he smiled reaching his hand out.

"Get away from me! You...You freak!" she cried out, running off as well.

Marcus stood their shocked, and a bit depressed that she reacted that way. He did just save her.

"Very impressive." A dark voice said from behind.

Marcus turned around and saw two man standing behind him.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Were very interested in what we just saw."

"Thanks. But I'm out of here." Marcus told them as he started to walk away.

"I don't think so." one called out.

"Oh, but I do." Marcus laughed.

"We know about the boat. We know exactly what happened."

Marcus turned around and saw them both smiling.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Lets talk kid."

"No." Marcus told them.

Before Marcus could say anything else he felt someone grab him from behind.

"Let go!" he screamed and shocked the man, causing him to fall to the ground.

Marcus got up and tried shooting at the other men, but felt a sharp pain in his back. He yelped out in pain and fell to the ground. He grabbed his back and felt warm liquid sliding down his side.

"All you had to do was talk to us." the man told him.

"What do we do now?" the man, who grabbed Marcus asked.

"Finish him off. We'll get one of his friends to help us out later."

"No!" Marcus tried to shoot out shock, but he was to weak.

He felt himself being lifted up by two of them men and then sharp pains started shooting throughout his body.

They couldn't just kill him quickly, they stabbed him, four more times until Marcus took his very last breathe.

**yepp, poor marcus, is DEAD. Review please**


	10. Facing Reality

**Sorry for the delay, let me know what you think...**

"So is someone going to bring his name up, or are we just going to sit around in silence all day?" Brooke asked.

The group was sitting at the café, they all gathered there after Marcus's funeral. They were all shocked when they found out. It was so unreal. So random. Why Marcus? Why?

"I think they know about us." Haley told them.

"I don't know, I mean he was naked in the water when they found him. How could the police know about our powers?" Brooke questioned.

"Not the police Brooke."

"Then who?" Nathan asked.

"Whoever killed Marcus. Think about it, Marcus always, always had his disguise on under his clothes. Whoever killed him, certainly didn't want the police to know about who he was. They stripped him, and dumped him in a river to be found."

They were all silent. Haley's theory seemed really reasonable.

"He had just left my house." rachel spoke up. "And I know for a fact, he had the disguise on underneath."

"Well, what...what are we going to do?" Jake asked.

"What is there we can do?" Lucas spoke up.

"We got to be careful. No one should be alone any more."

"Well, maybe were not in danger. Maybe it was just a random act of some kind of violence?" Rachel questioned.

They all fell silent, yet again. Was she right? Was Haley right? Did people know of them? Were they too soon going to find a fate like Marcus had?

"Maybe we should cool it down for a while, you know on the whole super hero thing?" Brooke offered.

"I agree." Haley chimed in.

"You agree? So what, we wake up the next morning to hear about a death, a death that could of been prevented , if we were there?" Peyton finally spoke up.

"I'm with Peyton. Marcus died being a hero. He'd want us to continue." Jake stated.

"We can talk about this later. I think I'm going to go lay down. This day, was just to long. To sad."

"I'll walk you home Brooke." Lucas got up, putting his jacket around her creamy white skin. It was a bit chilly out, and he didn't want her to be cold.

"We same with me. Uh, I guess we'll all just talk tomorrow then?" Nathan asked.

"I guess so."

One, by one they all left the café. Lucas locked it and he and Brooke set out on the walk to her house.

"How are you doing Broody?" she asked.

"Honestly, not so good. Marcus was a good kid. I'm really worried about what's going to happen Brooke."

"Me too. I mean, I feel fantastic when we are saving lives but..."

"But what?"

"But I don't know I'm not a super hero. Sure I've done some awesome things with my powers. But what if they find me? I wont be able to save myself. I wouldn't know what to do."

Lucas stopped and turned her around and grabbed her hands. He stared deep into her eyes as they were filled with fear.

"Brooke Davis, you listen to me. You are a super hero. You are a strong, brave and beautiful women, and if and when you are put in a situation you will kick ass. Like you always have, and you always will."

"But I'm scared Lucas."

"I'm scared too. More then you can believe. But you have to stay strong okay? We'll figure this thing out. Let's just be there, for each other, for ourselves, and for our friends."

Brooke nodded as she reached her lips up and met his. They kissed a few more times as they continued, hand in hand back to her house.

"You going to walk home?" Brooke asked as they were at her door.

"Actually I think I'm going to fly." he smiled.

"Be careful babe."

"I'll call you later."

Lucas nodded and gave her a kiss as he started to walk and then took off into the sky, of course after making sure nobody was watching. He quickly realized he forgot his cell phone back at the café. He went down a block away from it and walked the rest.

He opened the door and there was his cell phone, on the counter. He walked over when he saw a dark shadow figure in the back walk into view. Scared at first, he back up only to run into someone. Before he could turn around he felt men grab him from behind and gagged his mouth. He let out a yell as a fist full of hair was grabbed and forced his head up staring into a older man's face.

"Hello Lucas. Let's chat..."


	11. Waking up in Pain

**New chapter, tell me wha tyou think?**

**oh and italics are flashbacks.**

Lucas's eyes fluttered before finally opening all the way. He winced at the pain he immediately felt when trying to lift up his head. His body was sore, and it seemed every time he tried to even move an inch sheer pain would come shortly after, causing Lucas to groan.

He looked around and saw his surroundings. He was in a small, plain room. There was a cot, which he laid on, and a small drawer with a lamp on it. As he lay there he tried to remember where he was, and why he was there, and why the hell he was so sore.

He closed his eyes and recalled what he could remember...

"_Hello Lucas. Let's chat..."_

_Lucas tried to yell, but after making a sound the man he stared out lifted his arm, and wailed him right in the face. _

"_I think it would be best, if you didn't do that." the man smiled, showing his yellow rotten teeth. _

_Lucas cringed at the site. _

"_Boss, I think we should go. We've been here long enough."_

_The man referred to as "boss" nodded in agreement and started to walk away as Lucas felt himself being dragged in the same direction. _

_Lucas using all of his might kicked his legs up and tried to fly up. However, it seemed as the men predicted it. They slammed him down and tied him even tighter. Lucas felt his legs tied together, and his wrists. The knots were getting tighter and tighter every time Lucas moved. However, he tried to fly up once more. Even though he was tied he could still fly. He couldn't let those men take him. He couldn't._

_Lucas was grabbed by his legs and thrown into the counter, causing pieces of it to break off. Lucas yelped in pain, his right arm was now throbbing. _

_However, the men were not done._

_They each took turns kicking and punching Lucas, until he was barley conscious. Blood was dripping down his face. He could feel it oozing down his neck, and he could feel the stickyness of it on is wrists._

"_Keep him alive." the boss had called out to them._

_They nodded and lifted Lucas up by his hair and looked them in the eye. He shut his eyes tightly to try and hold in the tears. As tough as he was, he was hurting unbelievably bad. _

_The man slammed Lucas's head against the table, and with a thud Lucas felt the pain shoot all over his body, he whimpered and slowly fell out of consciousness._

Lucas shuddered with fear remembering that. What did those men want? How did they know him? And most scary of all, what were they going to do with him?

Lucas using all of his might finally got himself to sit up and walk over to a cracked mirror hanging crooked on the mirror. He looked into it, seeing the cuts and bruises all over his face.

Limping back to the bed he sat as softly as he could before taking a deep sigh.

Where ever he was.

Whoever they were

Lucas knew he was in trouble, and he had to get the hell out of there.


	12. Frank

Lucas looked out the tiny window in the room he was in when his concentration was broken by his stomach growling. He was hungry and was in that room for more then 24 hours. He herd no noise and there seemed to be no other around. Sure he tried calling out a few times for help, but in the end it was all the same. Nobody was around, and no one was there to help him.

As if it was planned he herd footsteps. He gulped and took a seat on the bed expecting the worst. The door opened slowly and his fear suddenly escaped him. There wasn't the men that were there the night he was captured, in fact it was a boy who seemed to be around the age of 14. He was in oversized tee shirt and jeans and had shaggy blonde hair, which was down to his ears. Lucas's mouth was watering over the Mc Donalds bag he had in his hand. The smell was amazing, and Lucas had to control himself from tackling it from the boy right there.

"Hi." the boy smiled walking in and shutting the door.

"Hi."

"Are you hungry?" he asked Lucas. "I'm sorry I couldn't of gotten you anything better but its just that.."

Lucas couldn't help himself, he ripped the bag from the boys hand and immediately started scarfing down the three Mc chickens in the bag. Lucas looked up and it was as the boy could read his mind he handed him a ice cold pepsi. It was amazing.

"So I guess you like the good old Micky Dee's huh?"

Lucas nodded

"Thank you" he told him with a mouth full of chicken.

"Your welcome."

"What's your name?" Lucas asked as he finally swallowed.

" Frank."

"I'm Lucas."

"I know."

"Oh."

"Listen, I'm sorry you're here. It must suck."

"Do you know why I'm here?"

"Yes."

Awkward silence.

"Well?" Lucas asked.

"I can't tell you Lucas. But its not safe."

"well you could of fooled me." Lucas responded sarcastically.

"They want to get rid of you and your friends."

Lucas just looked at the boy.

"I want to help you Lucas. You are in danger. But if I get you out of here, you and your friends have to leave. You have to hide, and never return."

"What?"

"They'll find you, and they'll kill you. You can start over new somewhere, but you can never return to Tree Hill."

Lucas took a big gulp. He just couldn't think straight, and frankly he didn't care what he had to do. He had to get out of this place.

"Okay, I promise. Now get me out of here."

"I can't right now. I'll come back tonight, around 1 in the morning. Stay awake, and be ready."

Lucas nodded.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Does it really matter?"

"No, no I guess it doesn't." Lucas smiled.

They boy got up and walked to the door when Lucas called out to him.

"Hey."

Frank turned around and looked at Lucas.

"Thanks." he nodded.

Frank just nodded back and walked out. Lucas leaned back on his bed counting down the hours until he finally gets to get out of that hell hole.

**1:30 a.m.**

Lucas sighed. He knew it, Frank wasn't coming. Lucas was stuck there. That damn kid got his hopes up. He laid his head down and was minutes away from falling asleep when the door creaked open.

"Lucas." frank whispered.

Lucas jumped up and walked over to him.

"I thought you weren't coming."

"Sorry I'm late."

Lucas just nodded and followed him down the hallway to a back door, behind the house was all woods.

"There you're free." Frank smiled.

"This is it? I just fly away and I'm home." Lucas thought out loud.

"Yeah, what did you expect?"

"I don't know it's just I've been held captive, they tied me up and beat me and now its as easy as just walking out the door?"

"Yeah. I mean they never would expect me to let you go, so I'll be fine. And remember that you promised you would hide. You have to be safe Lucas, okay?"

Lucas nodded.

"Are you sure you are safe here? I mean I could take you with me."

Frank just laughed.

"No, I belong here. Be safe Lucas, okay?"

Lucas nodded and pounded fist with the boy.

"Just go straight. You'll see where you are soon enough. You are pretty far from Tree Hill, but you'll be there soon enough if you just keep going straight."

Lucas nodded, took a deep breathe and lifted his feet off the ground and soared in the sky. He was just relaxing with this hair blowing in the wind, and realizing when he gets home not only will his life change. His friends lives as well. They had to leave, leave tree hill and never return.


	13. The big bang

"Wow."

"You did it."

"He's dead."

"Wow."

"You said that already."

" I know."

"Wow."

Lucas, Brooke, Haley, Nathan, Jake, Peyton, and Rachel were all standing over top of Mr. Paul Breckson. He was the man who had captured Lucas. This was the man that little Frank warned Lucas about, he told him to leave Tree Hill. However after talking to the gang, the all decided against it. They swallowed their fear and they went back to where Lucas was held capture. The house was full of men who were basically Paul's "men." It took a while to kill them all. But with their powers connected, and all of their strength. All that was left was the gang. Paul. Frank. And a gun.

_Paul looked up with a bloody lip and anger burning in his eyes._ _Before his very eyes all of his men were killed. Those fucking kids surrounded them and before he could even yell for help, fire was being thrown, screams were filling the room, and one by one his men were taken down. _

"_I think its time you come with us you lousy piece of shit." Brooke told him as she walked over to him. She wiped away the blood trickling down her face from a cut on her fore head. Yeah they were winning. And they killed the sons of bitches. But it wasn't easy._

"_Frank get over here." Lucas told him._

_Before little Frank could walk over he was viciously pulled over by Paul and had a gun to his head before anyone could even blink._

_Their mouths dropped as they all herd little Frank scream in horror._

"_I'll fucking blow the kids head off." Paul yelled._

"_Come on, let the kid go. He's just a child." Nathan begged._

_Paul smirked._

"_This little shit has been screwing up so many things ever since I took him in. I could of let him die. But I took him in."_

_None of them said anything. They just listened, and were confused._

"_Oh don't know the story do you? Well lets just see. You think you are the only ones with those kinds of powers? You think you are the only god dammed super hero's or whatever you like to call yourselves these days. No. You see a few years ago there were few people just like you who had the same kind of powers. They didn't listen to me when I told them to get the hell out of here. So they suffered the consequence."_

"_You killed them." Haley finished for him._

_He smirked, his teeth blood stained from getting hit before. _

"_You remember the fire way back when? The tragic thing that killed those 20 people.?"_

"_They all had powers like us?" Peyton asked._

"_No of course not. Only four of them did. The rest were just in the way. They didn't really need to die I suppose. I guess it was jut the wrong place at the wrong time." he laughed._

"_You...you killed all of those innocent people? For what? Why the hell did those super hero's have to die? Why is it up to you?" Jake yelled._

"_Because I am in control young man. You don't get it. I run this town. I run it all. Things don't go the way I like, people get hurt. People die."_

_Frank tried squirming free but Paul's grip tightened. "Ow you're hurting me." he cried out loud._

"_Shut it kid."_

"_Come on, don't hurt him." Rachel pleaded. _

"_Anyway." he started ignoring Rachel. "Turns out two of those people who died left a son behind. I herd him screaming from inside the building, and I got some people in there and saved him. Ever since then he has lived here. See I'm not all that bad."_

"_You kill his parents for no god dammed reason and put him in this hell hole and you actually think you are a nice guy? You have got to be kidding me." Brooke snapped._

_He just smiled._

"_What do you mean you run this town?" Nathan asked._

"_I just do. Me and my boys have been in charge around here for years. All those supposed accidents happen, yeah they are just us taken care of things. People that need to be gone. Its just business kids_."

"_You spent years killing all of those innocent people? Not any more. You are done. Once your out, this will be stopped. I swear to you. I'll kill you. I'll make sure this never happens again." Lucas yelled._

_He just let out a long loud laugh._

"_Its funny. Because that is what the last one said_ _right before I shot him. Oh but the best time was when your little friend Marcus tried to stop us. That was a real trip."_

"_You bastard." Rachel yelled as Brooke was getting ready to shoot out fire to him._

"_Careful missy." he smiled sticking the gun into Franks stomach. "One mess up and this little kid goes bye bye."_

_Before anyone could say anything a shot went off and everyone saw something they weren't expecting. Death filled Paul's eyes as he fell to the ground and little Frank ran free scared to death. They all looked up to see Mouth standing there with a gun his hands. And a shocked look on his face._


	14. Happily Ever After

"Honestly I don't know why you are feeling so guilty mouth. He was a bad guy, who killed so many innocent people. You just did what we were about to do."

"I'm not a killer Rachel." he sighed.

"You are now." she mumbled.

"Rachel." Jake warned.

"Mouth. Please don't feel guilty about this. If you are worried about being caught I can guarantee that wont happen. Haley and I made sure there was no way they would find out you did it. Besides once they found out what these men were up to, they'll want to thank you." Brooke told him.

"I know he was a bad guy. I know he deserved to die. But I shot someone Brooke. I have to live with that for the rest of my life."

"But you saved me." a small voice came from behind the crowd. They all turned to see Frank.

Mouth just smiled.

"You are my hero Mr. Mcfadden. I could have been killed. And you saved me." Frank took a deep breathe and put his arms around Mouth. Mouth was shocked at first but then hugged him tight as well.

"You can call me Mouth, Frank."

"Thanks...Mouth."

"See, now instead of sitting around I say we go out and celebrate. Lets have a nice meal, see a funny movie, followed by some ice cream, and then bowling?" Lucas smiled.

"Deal." Mouth agreed.

The group got together and enjoyed an amazing night together.

They all went bowling, and forgot about earlier that night, they forgot their problems, they forgot the men they just killed, they just let it all go, and enjoyed their time together. When they were all done they went back to Nathan and Haley's house to talk and they turned on the news. Sure enough, the story about the murder of those men were on.

"Police say they aren't sure who could have done this but it did lead to one of the most shocking stories ever in North Carolina History. The men that were killed were part of a dangerous circle of fraud, murder, and money theft. Some are calling them the Mob of carolina. They were dangerous, and for what we have found now they had murdered many people. More information will be released later on."

"Well at least everything is finally being solved."

"Yeah."

"So Frank I got some good news." Haley smiled.

"What?"

"I've made some calls, and they found your family. You are going to go to your grandmothers house in the morning and they are going to sort everything out."

A big grin spread across his face. "Really?"

"Really."

Haley put him to bed in her and Nathan's room, and promised him in the morning she would drive him over her self. When she sat down she saw the worried look on Jake's face.

"Are you okay Jake?"

"You think this is still a good idea?" Jake asked.

"What?"

"This, all of this. Us being the super heroes, fighting crime."

"What do you mean?" Peyton asked.

"I don't know what I'm saying. All I know is that this is dangerous. I knew that from the beginning but I have my daughter to think of. She needs her dad. I have her staying at my parents place all the time. Its just...its not fair."

"You're right, its not." Rachel agreed.

"So what, were done? No more of this?" Lucas asked.

"I guess so."

"It would be a safe decision." Haley agreed.

"We wouldn't have to worry about anyone else anymore." Nathan added.

"And we wont have any near death experiences anytime soon." Brooke spoke up.

"Alright then its settled." Lucas agreed.

"We are no longer super heroes." Peyton added.

"I feel different already." Rachel smiled.

Nathan put the took the remote and turned on the tv, and it was still on the news.

"This just in, we have just been told down near the center of the city there is a hold up in one of the supermarkets. It seems there is about seven hostages and no one is reported injured yet but they are being held against their will, and there are about for to five different men holding them to gun point."

Before she said another word Nathan shut off the tv. They all were silent. They all looked around at each other.

"Well it wouldn't just hurt once more would it?" Brooke smiled.

"No I don't think so." Nathan told her.

"Screw it, who are we kidding. There aint no way in hell we are done with this." Rachel laughed.

"You in Jake?" Haley asked.

He sat for a minute. Until a smile crept up to his lips.

"Hell yeah."

The gang got ready and head down to the market, where again they saved the day. There was a sense of pride in what they did. They saved lives. Maybe it wouldn't be able to last forever, but for now. They were heros.

**THE END.**

**Yeah i got kinda bored with this story. it was fun while it lasted. but emmmm let me know what you think??**


End file.
